


То швы, то просто склейки

by KittyKurtzberg



Series: Тонкая красная линия [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Songfic, Victuuri cannot talk to eachother
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKurtzberg/pseuds/KittyKurtzberg
Summary: Виктор, кажется, заинтересован
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Тонкая красная линия [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812904
Kudos: 3





	То швы, то просто склейки

**Author's Note:**

> Работа на Фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7797577  
> Песня: Вельвет — Птицы-канарейки

Виктор, кажется, заинтересован.

То есть, Юри не знает наверняка, так ли это, но ему кажется.

И у него есть на то причины.

Виктор проявляет безумно много внимания.

Он строг только на катке, но и там пользуется любым шансом прикоснуться. А уж в обычной жизни он не отлипает от Юри ни на секунду.

Виктор невероятно заботлив.

Сложно даже сказать, сколько раз Юри, заснув на полу в кухне, ванной или раздевалке онсена, просыпался в своей комнате, заботливо укрытый одеялом и со странным и, если честно, немного страшноватым игрушечным зайцем рядом. Впрочем, это вполне может быть всего лишь банальная забота.

Ещё… Ещё Виктор смотрел.

Нет, не так. _Смотрел._

Его взгляды ощущались физически. Полные тоски и ещё чего-то непонятного, они заставляли ноги дрожать. Неудивительно, что словив такой взгляд на тренировке, Юри путался в движениях и безжалостно запарывал простейшие прыжки. Короче, Виктор был заинтересован. Точно не любил и вряд ли был влюблён, но испытывал что-то похожее на чувства. Отдалённо похожее.

Но Юри было достаточно. Он любил Виктора очень сильно и долго, но считал себя самым недостойным взаимности в этом мире, поэтому был рад даже такому её подобию.

_Ты,_

_Возьми моё сердце,_

_Отдам под залог,_

_Пока я молча_

_Глазами_

_Сверлю потолок._

Юри, честное слово, готов на всё. Зарабатывать медали, которые ему давно уже не нужны. Кричать на весь мир о своей любви, которую он предпочёл бы оставить в тайне. Попрощаться со спокойной жизнью, о которой мечтал последние несколько лет. Вернуться на соревнования, которые с радостью бы оставил. Лишь бы этот неземной человек подольше оставался рядом, позволял смотреть и смотрел сам. А Юри сделает всё возможное, в лепёшку расшибётся, но продлит это время.

Но всё это не навсегда, и Юри это прекрасно понимает. Виктор — сияющий и великолепный, он похож на античную статую, ожившую и сошедшую с постамента. Виктор исчезнет из его жизни так же внезапно, как и появился в ней.

Но разве это важно? Пока этот удивительный человек рядом, Юри будет незаметно этим наслаждаться. Когда же Виктор исчезнет (забрав с собой сердце Юри), то… Это будет потом. Думать об этом Юри тоже будет потом.

_Возьми ненадолго_

_Со мной или без._

_Потом положишь обратно,_

_Когда надоест._

«Он уйдёт, он обязательно уйдёт», — стучит в висках. С этой мысли начинается день, ей он заканчивается. Юри убеждает себя в быстротечности этого безумия, упрашивает свой разум не позволить этим чувствам развиться.

И неважно, что они развились ещё двенадцать лет назад.

Юри больно и страшно. Что-то массивное и тяжёлое ворочается глубоко в груди, до крови и нарывов царапает душу, как соседский кот — руки, не даёт спать по ночам.

Юри отчаянно хочет верить, что Виктор не уйдёт после финала, что у них всё будет как в детских сказках, когда всё заканчивается словами «жили долго и счастливо». Хочет верить, но старательно каждый день повторяет себе, что так не бывает, что так много счастья на него одного — это нереально, за этим последует страшное горе, и боль, причинённая им будет в сотни раз сильнее любой радости.

А потом на Кубке Китая Виктор целует его. В прямом эфире.

После этого Юри не может уснуть. Его трясёт от ужаса. Тщательно подавляемые чувства к Виктору грызут и рвут душу, и это настолько больно, что хочется руками разодрать грудную клетку, вырвать сердце, которое что-то чувствует, вместо того чтобы послушно гнать кровь по сосудам. Стереть из памяти этот поцелуй, лишь бы всё было как раньше.

Не будет.

Утром Виктор видит покрасневшие глаза и глупо распухшие нос и щёки, и отшатывается, испуганный, а потом сверлит спину взглядом, полным отчаяния.

Юри не замечает ни испуга, ни волнения.

Ему всё ещё жутко больно.

_Ты_

_Не видел, а мне_

_Показалось_

_На миг,_

_Что я с разбега бросаюсь_

_Под грузовик._

На Кубке Ростелекома выясняется, что Маккачин в больнице. Виктор в срочном порядке улетает в Японию. Юри не удерживает его: не может, не имеет права, да и не хочет. Он сам даже не успел попрощаться с Викчан. Он знает, что Виктор такого не переживёт.

Спустя несколько дней они обнимаются в аэропорту Фукуоки. Виктора трясёт. Он цепляется дрожащими пальцами за пальто Юри, почти не дышит, кажется, не может стоять.

Юри плохо, как на следующий день после Кубка Китая. Он хочет прямо здесь, при всех, отпустить Виктора, рухнуть на колени, выть в голос от раздирающей душу боли, потому что сколько можно терпеть? Он не понимает, почему так. Почему так больно, почему так страшно и плохо, почему-почему-почему?

Но вместо того, чтобы показывать свою слабость, Юри показывает свою глупость. Он говорит то, о чём будет жалеть потом ещё долго.

— Пожалуйста, будь моим тренером, пока я не покину спорт!

И он почти готов перестать сокрушаться, когда видит, как Виктор сияет.

_Я решила сейчас,_

_Что после нас — хоть потоп._

_Давай, смотри на меня, Я покажу тебе…_

_Стоп!_

_Прошу, ничего_

_Пока не говори._

_Я про себя нажимаю:_

_«Сохранить черновик»._

В Барселоне Юри кажется, что всё вот-вот закончится. Сейчас мир погаснет, а перед глазами замелькают титры, как после фильма, что только закончился.

Он безбожно лажает на короткой, заваливает всё, что только можно, занимает четвёртое место. Виктор смотрит на других, поглощён их выступлениями. Ему нравится, с ужасом осознаёт Юри. Кольцо, которое ранее днём Виктор надел ему на палец, весит, кажется, целую тонну.

Тогда он принимает решение. О Ками, как же ему не хочется говорить этого!

Но он не имеет права больше удерживать Виктора рядом с собой. Виктор должен сиять, получать новые медали, быть кумиром и примером для тысяч людей. Юри же… неважно.

Поэтому он _почти_ не сомневается.

— После финала давай покончим со всем.

Виктор, кажется, в ужасе, а ещё совсем немного в отчаянии.

_Я знаю точно: теперь_

_Ты совершенно другой,_

_А у меня внутри_

_То швы, то просто склейки._

_Но обещаю тебе,_

_Что будет всё хорошо,_

_Когда в душе затихнут_

_Птицы-канарейки._


End file.
